More Than An Android
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: What happens when the real world and the world of anime collide?
1. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dragonball z characters.

I hope you enjoy the fic.

More than an Android  
  
It was an average day for Serenity Lakewood. She home schooled so she rarely left the house during the winter months and that was exactly the way she liked it. It just so happened to be Friday and her, her mom, and her little brother were watching one of the many Dragonball Z movies her brother owned. He had forced them all into watching it. There was a blizzard going on outside but Serenity paid no mind she loved blizzards and storms.  
  
They had all started watching the Dragonball Z movie Androids Invincible. Since she had already seen the movie so she was quite bored.  
  
"I'll go make some popcorn," she stated then promptly got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
It was fairly late at night so when she walked into the kitchen it had this eerie feel to it but she ignored it and popped the popcorn in the microwave. That's when she heard a loud sound and she thought something had exploded.  
  
She rushed to the living room as fast as she could hoping that nobody had been injured and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was her living room empty of her mom and brother. The t.v. was shinning bright and then black.  
  
The next morning she woke up in her room with her chest heavy and her bottom half immobile. She looked sown and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was .........  
  
Bum Bum Bum don't ya just hate cliffies.  
  
Please review cause I love your feed back. If you think this is a mary sue story and you send me a flame I'll tell you to shuv it where the sun don't shine. Mwhaaaaamwhaaaaaaaamwhaaaaaaaaaa


	2. What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?

Sayain Queen: Read on and you'll find out what happened to Serenity.  
  
Spazzout monkey: I'm happy that you're so enthusiastic about my story.  
  
Thomas Drovin: I'm happy that I caught your attention because that means that you'll come back for more.  
  
Drago-Kai: I'm happy you think that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothun so if you sue that's what you r gonna get.  
  
I hope you like the story and it lives up to all your expectations. Enjoy the fic.  
  
More than an Android  
  
Somebody was lying on top of her with there head on her stomach and their arms around her. She could tell who ever this person was it was male and she was very close to panicking. But what happened next nobody could prepare her for. She tipped up his head ever so slightly and saw a familiar face. 'Where have I seen this face before,' she thought, 'Oh yeah he looks just like that android what was his name? 17 I think. Wait a minute same outfit same hairstyle same face.' That's she came to the conclusion that Android 17 was lying in her arms.  
  
"Oh this is not good. This is not good. I mean something paranormal happens to me from time to time but this is impossible. Anime characters can't pop out the screens. Oh this is not good," she muttered her self.  
  
She searched her brain hard trying to remember all she had learned about Android 17.  
  
He's an android. He's an evil android Created for destruction  
  
"I have an android bent on destruction snuggling up to me. But still he seems pretty warm so maybe he's not an android," she muttered to herself and stuck her fingers in front of his mouth to test to see if he was breathing, android don't breath. (i think)  
  
It happened so quickly she didn't have time to react but before his mouth grabbed up her fingers. He was sucking on her two fingers like a kid sucks on a lolly pop. And when she tried to slowly pull her hand away so he didn't wake he bit her finger and sucked harder.  
  
When he finally go of her hand away he started doing other strange things. If it hadn't been for her milk chocolate skin she would have been as red as a tomato though she did darken a little.  
  
He started snuggling up more to her stomach and rubbing his head on her belly.  
  
"So warm," he muttered. He had never felt warmth he could sense his surrounding but nothing compared to what he was feeling now. And he could taste. He wasn't sure exactly whet he had tasted but it tasted good.  
  
That's when she made up her mind. She had to wake him up now. He was getting way to comfortable. So she shook him carefully as not to alarm him.  
  
"17....17.....17...wake up," she said.  
  
And slowly he woke up and looked around then finally his eyes rested on the girl.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Oh me well currently I seem to be your pillow. Would you mind, GETTING OFF OF ME," and with that she pushed him off of he to the other side of the bed.  
  
17 was suddenly very alert glancing around the room, taking in his surroundings. It was a very small room just a little bigger than a walk in closet.  
  
"Now I'm going to the bathroom. You stay here and I'll try to explain what's going on."  
  
So she went to the bathroom did her business and when she came out he was inspecting her kitchen. The kitchen led to her bedroom.  
  
"You have such primitive technology."  
  
"Okay. Now the real issue is how were going to get you back to your reality. Wait here I'll go get my brother he knows more about dragonball Z than I do."  
  
She walks into her brother room and no ones there. It looks the same way it looks the day before. That's when Serenity starts to get a little worried. 'Come on pull your self together they probably just stepped out. Him and mom probably went to visit granny or something. I'll just call her up and ask her.'  
  
"Hello Granny is mom there?......Well have you seen her at all today?.......Okay well thanks anyway I'm sure she just went out for grocies or something."  
  
'She would never go out shopping with my brother and definitely not this early. What am I gonna do?" she said clutching the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Ahhhh. Don't sneak up on me like that," she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Mortals are easily startled. Such weak and pathetic creatures you are."  
  
"I don't know if you realize it yet but your mortal too and you're gonna need this pathetic human to get you back where you belong. Where ever that is."  
  
"Don't be foolish I'm an android."  
  
"Really then prick yourself with this," she said pulling a tact out of the wall.  
  
"Fine I'll humor you," he pricked his finger, "I'm......i'm bleeding."  
  
"You have a heart beat, you breathe, you bleed, and you feel. You see you're human now but for you to return where you come from you must be an android or at least that's what i'm guessing. All I remember from last night was making popcorn, then coming back to find the t.v. shinning brightly and then I woke up in my bed."  
  
"This isn't right, how can I be human."  
  
"Well you see I'm smart, not to brag of course, and I've been thinking about that to. Why didn't you just stay your normal self, then I realized in this world nobody has invented androids yet. At least not of your intelligence so they made you the next best thing a human. You see in this world you're a t.v. program."  
  
"I'm not nor will I every be a t.v. program."  
  
"Watch for yourself."

"So it's true. We have no choice in whether we win or lose because the good guy always wins."  
  
"Sorry. Do you have to go pee?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just your fidgeting and I know somebody who does that when they have to go pee. Did you tummy tingle this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And now it hurts correct."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well that's because you've been holding it in to long. Do you know how to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes I once was human you know."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Well it's right threw there."  
  
After some struggling and strange sounds 17 finally emerged. He calmly walked out of the bathroom and back into Serenity's bedroom. When she looked in she noticed that there was toilet paper all over the bathroom floor like he had been fighting it.  
  
She stomped into her room and said, "What did you do to my bathroom."  
  
"That horrid toilet paper dispenser wouldn't give me any toilet paper."  
  
Serenity stared at him blank faced for a minute until she startd cracking up with laughter.  
  
"It's no funny!"  
  
"Yes it is." By now she had tears trailing down her face.  
  
"I said it's not funny!!" And with that he slammed her into the wall just hard enough not to bruise but to get her attention.  
  
He didn't wait for her to say anything he just kissed her hard and rough. When he pulled back for air she jammed her knee into his lower regions and walked away in a huff. When she came back he was curled up in her bed he looked like it still hurt. She ran of and fetched an ice pack, turned him over and placed it on his hurting area. She could see him visibly relax.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that. It's just your not supposed to do that with out the other persons consent. I really didn't mean to hurt you that bad. What's say we go to the grocery story and by some food there's none here." And just by the tone of voice he could tell he had been forgiven.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You know how to drive right, cause it's my mother's van and if I break it she would be mad. That is if she ever gets back. If we return you that should balance this would and yours out so they should come back when you go home. Although why would they take two I mean there's only one of you so they should have only taken one of them. It makes no sense. Anyway let's go. Grab those book bags over there," she said as she watched him shakily get up.  
  
"Are you still in pain?"  
  
"Just a little you kick me really hard."  
  
"You want me to kiss it all better," she said in a joking voice.  
  
She got the desired effect when he flushed a pale pink and hopped quickly out of her bed.  
  
"What do we need the bags for?" asked 17.  
  
"You didn't actually think I was going to by the food we needed. We're going to Marc's. It should be easy enough to sneak out of there. Especially if we go during rush hour."  
  
Tbc  
  
I hope you liked fic usually I don't update this fast but I had already start it. I'll try to update once a week be sure to check out my other's stories. Please for me. puppy dog eyes it would mean a lot to me.  
  
Read ya later.


	3. Peview of What's to Come

Hi this is only a preview to show my reviewers that I haven't forgotten them I just had a spout of writers block.

**More Than an Android**

They had just reached Marc's when Serenity said, "Fallow my lead I've never actually done this before but it should work just don't act suspicious."

When they walked into Marc's Serenity acted like a pro. She was calm and collected. They both had backpacks on their backs that were full of cardboard to make it look like they were, well, full. They stole lots of cambells soup (the family can sized ones), fruit, lunch meat and cheese. They also stole two litters of pop. Taking of the rappers, they did the same to the cans of soup, so that when they walked through the doors the alarm didn't go off.

"We still need bread and milk. I can buy those though," said Serenity.

"How did you know how to do all that if you've never stolen before?"

"I always pay attention to detail. I've been to that store before and I know their strengths and weaknesses."

Later On

Serenity's pushed up against a wall and android 17 has his tongue so far down her throat she can't think straight. She wraps her legs around his waste and he starts to grind her into the wall. One of her hands comes from around his shoulders to make their way into his pants. And then bum bum bum............................

Siren of the Darknessflame: It's not what you think and that's the only hint I'm giving this is after all only a preview to my real chapter 3.


	4. How the fuck do i fix this thing

I feel so bad its been like a year since I updated. Please forgive me. Will a chocolate covered 17 help you change your mind. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

pleasepleasepleasePleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

**

* * *

More Than An Android **

They had just reached Marc's when Serenity said, "Fallow my lead I've never actually done this before but it should work just don't act suspicious."

When they walked into Marc's Serenity acted like a pro. She was calm and collected. They both had backpacks on their backs that were full of cardboard to make it look like they were, well, full. They stole lots of cambells soup (the family can sized ones), fruit, lunch meat and cheese. They also stole two litters of pop. Taking of the rappers, they did the same to the cans of soup, so that when they walked through the doors the alarm didn't go off.

"We still need bread and milk. I can buy those though," said Serenity.

"How did you know how to do all that if you've never stolen before?"

"I always pay attention to detail. I've been to that store before and I know their strengths and weaknesses."

As they walked out of the stores parking lot Serenity couldn't keep herself from noticing how tight 17's ass was. But she quickly put those thoughts out of her mind. As they made the long walk how she thought. Now Serenity wasn't a genius but she could put two and two together. Her family had been watching dragon ball z when they disappeared then all the sudden a dragon ball z character appears. That is a little too coincidental. So the movie must be the key. If 17 could get her then her brother and mother could get there. Now most people would panic because of this but Serenity wasn't worried. Her brother was the self proclaimed dragon ball z master. He claimed to know all there was to know about it. If that's where they were then they would be okay for a little bit of time.

So she made big bowl of soup for 17 and herself and set to work on figuring out how to get into the dragon ball z world. After she had worked all day and long into the night she still couldn't figure it out. Her body was just to tired and 17 had long since fallen asleep on the couch next to her as she reviewed the tape over and over again.

Putting a cover over 17 she decided to hit the hay too. But even in her dreams she could not rest though she was not really complaining. One minute she's sleeping the next she's being pushed up against a wall and android 17 has his tongue so far down her throat she can't think straight. She wraps her legs around his waste and he starts to grind her into the wall. One of her hands comes from around his shoulders to make their way into his pants and then she wakes up. In a daze she hurries to the bathroom to pee not fully understanding that she has just had and erotic dream about a fictional character of an anime.

She sees 17 the next morning up bright and early as she would have expected from somebody with a personality like his. She mentions nothing about her dream of course but 17 can sense something is wrong by the way she avoids looking directly at him. He doesn't brother to question her about it because he knows it would do no good. Even if she told him, human emotions are not his thing.

So he let her do back to work on deciphering the primitive technology she called a vcr.

"I got it" she yelled excitedly many hours later and 17 came rushing in.

"There was a small point in the tape that seemed to realistic so when I paused it there and touched the screen my hand went through," she said explaining the details of her success to him.

"Well then let's go" he said with his usual cool exterior and grabbed her and pulled her through the TV.

When she cam out on the other side she noticed she was not standing on the ground but rather floating. Not waiting for this mysterious floating ability to give out and her to fall she grabbed on to the equally floating 17.

He didn't seem to mind or even register that she was hanging off him. He was an android again and had no human feelings or so he thought. After all he was once human.

After some time he finally acknowledged her but what he said when he did was rather disconcerting.

"You are rather beautiful in this world"

Trying to see what he meant by that phrase she looked down at herself trying to see if there was any change in appearance. What she saw when she looked down almost made her let go of 17 and tumble to the ground.

(A/N) I'll end it her with a little cliffy but I'll give you a hint

What's fuzzy, brown and big during the full moon?

The more reviews the faster I update > > > > > > > > >


End file.
